


Through the Centuries

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [8]
Category: Historical Criminals RPF, Historical RPF, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Gen, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Serial Killers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba is a vampire. He feeds on criminals such as serial killers, rapists — people who have a death wish. According to one serial killer, Kaiba can easily pass for someone’s older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Centuries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here’s a new Yu-Gi-Oh vampire story I cooked up. It’s about Kaiba as a vampire, as I like seeing him as one. Plus, I could see him meeting all these serial killers, both famous and infamous. After all, he would definitely be that kind of guy if he was a bloodsucker. Plus I think Kaiba is sexy as a bloodsucker, because, for me, he’s easier to write for that way. Anyway, this is dedicated to all the girls out there who like both Kaiba and his vampire self.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

_“I want you to live with me and die with me and everything with me!”_  
~Humbert Humbert,  **Lolita (1962)**

_“Light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul.”_  
~Humbert Humbert,  **Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov**

_What chance has a lonely surfer boy_  
_For the love of a surfer chick,_  
_With all these Humbert Humbert cats_  
_Coming on so big and sick?_

_For me, my baby was a woman,_  
_For him she’s just another nymphet._  
~The Paranoids, **Serge’s Song**

Ah, but in death, there is also life. He knew that to be true, and he always thought of it as another plane, another level of existence. _If there’s anything I’ve learned,_ he thought, _it’s that life never ends with death. Instead, it goes on, and is both shrouding itself in being enigmatic and always revealing itself at the same time._

Still, he knew. After all, he had wandered through the centuries, and encountered many people of all races and ethnic backgrounds — rich and poor alike.  
Among them were Albert Fish (aka the Werewolf of Wysteria and the Brooklyn Vampire), Harvey Murray Glatman, Ed Gein, Theodore Robert “Ted” Cowell-Bundy, Richard Ramirez (aka the Night Stalker), Andrew Cunanan, Jeffrey Dahmer and John Wayne Gacy.

He had met all of those serial killers, and left on them a cool impression. Plus, according to one of them, Kaiba, with his brown hair, cobalt eyes and height of six feet two inches, “could’ve easily passed for someone’s big brother”, like Albert Fish could’ve easily passed for someone’s grandfather.

The Night Stalker himself had accidentally stumbled on Kaiba when he was draining the blood from a serial killer who had dark skin, blue eyes and very dark brown hair, and was wearing a dark blue T-shirt and black Levis.

Upon hearing a sharp intake of air, Kaiba, instead of being startled or surprised, just casually pulled his blood-soaked fangs out of his victim’s throat and looked up.

There, in a catlike crouch, was a young man who was watching him with an expression of both shock and horror on his face. His cobalt eyes glowing like a cat’s in the dark, Kaiba studied him carefully. The young man looked to be 25 years old, and of Hispanic ethnicity. He had black hair, dark brown eyes, and was wearing black clothing.

 Kaiba then scanned the young man’s mind and pulled out the name he knew all too well before the young man even had a chance to tell him: Richard Ramirez, aka the “Night Stalker”.

 “Se-Seto Kaiba?” said Richard, a surprised tone in his voice.

Kaiba’s lips then curled into his trademark smirk that unnerved most people. His crimson-stained fangs gleamed in the light of the moon as he then returned back to his victim and resumed drinking his blood. To Kaiba, a vampire being interrupted sure was something to muse about and think over. And he was sure that it had never happened previously, either.

Until now, that is.

Anyway, after drinking just a few more drops of his victim’s crimson life force, Kaiba then laid the victim down on the ground. Then, after placing on him a spell that would not only allow Kaiba to return to him whenever he needed to, but would also stop all other vampires from taking the victim away by burning their hands, he then looked over at the Night Stalker (as Kaiba had heard of him being called).

“Well, well, well, Richard Ramirez. Long have I looked for you, you nasty wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

As a vampire, Kaiba, like all of his kind — even fledglings — had powers of mind reading, persuasion, mind manipulation and hypnosis.

He then walked over to the serial killer, who was now very scared. Soon he stopped and stood only three feet away from him.

Then Kaiba bared his deadly sharp gleaming fangs, pulled him closer to his body and bit into his neck, and then began to drink the sweet crimson life force of the Night Stalker, and simultaneously take his life and make it his own. Richard, for his part, was half-scared and half-shocked to offer any resistance against the spell conjured up by Kaiba, who was not only a 5,000-year-old vampire, but also a sorcerer. (However, Kaiba was one of the good ones, as he preferred to use his magic on people such as serial murderers in order to make them both stop resisting his charms and give into his powers.)

So, to keep from trying to struggle against Kaiba, Richard closed his eyes and simply let his mind drift into times of the past, trying to concentrate on other things...

 Mainly things such as rumors concerning Kaiba himself...

* * *

Richard had heard a lot about Seto Kaiba. But the one thing he would always remember about him was that, whenever Kaiba met someone more than once, they would show their surprise at how young he looked — and how handsome. Even the Brooklyn Vampire Albert Fish himself was quite astonished at how Kaiba was able to stay youthful and virile through the years. While Albert would grow old, Kaiba would always look the same as he did a few days, a few months or a few years ago, and not a day older. It was as though he had never aged a bit.

He was also quite shocked at how Kaiba would look into someone’s eyes thus holding their attention as he spoke. How he did that was so... well, effortless to put it quite nicely. It was as though Kaiba had what other people called a “charming, smooth, silver tongue”. Or maybe it was the amount of charisma he had. Whatever the name of the thing that Kaiba possessed was, the Werewolf of Wysteria just wasn’t sure.

Another thing about Kaiba, which happened to surprise even Ted Bundy, was that one night he stumbled upon Kaiba feeding on a man who had unknowingly crossed Kaiba’s path and who Kaiba knew to be a killer. Ted was so shocked that he turned and ran into the woods. However, being a vampire, Kaiba’s sense of hearing was so excellent that he was instantly able to pick up the sound of Ted’s shoes as they made contact with the grass over and over again. After draining the killer he was currently feeding dry of his blood, Kaiba then rose to his feet and licked his lips clean of any blood around the corners of his mouth. Afterwards, he then snapped his fingers and appeared in front of Ted Bundy as though he had just stepped out of thin air.

Upon seeing Kaiba again, Ted tried to turn the other way and run, but Kaiba stopped him by intoning a spell (so that only Ted could hear him) that stopped the “lady killer” (as Ted had so often been called) in his tracks and made him land on his back. Then Kaiba said another spell, which was, **“Penatrali a suus corpus!”** **(1)**

Instantly, a knife with a jet-black handle and a sharp, straight blade made its appearance, and Kaiba used his power of telekinesis to make it dig into Ted’s skin, causing his blood to run down his chest in little rivulets which the knife had made. Kaiba’s azure orbs began to glow red as he looked at all the blood as it flowed. To him, it was a river of red, rather than being all clear and high-quality, like most rivers he’d seen. And, he was still thirsty, even after drinking from that nameless serial killer.

So he then got down on his knees, bent over Ted’s prone form and began to lap up Ted’s blood.

“Mr. Kaiba,” said Ted as he struggled to get free but was unable to do so, “please let me go.”

Kaiba lapped up a few more drops of blood, and then turned to Ted and replied, “I don’t think so. You see, you committed so many crimes against so many college-age women, who you didn’t even know. I will not stand to see such innocent blood being spilled. You shed blood that you had no right to shed. So, you have to pay the price.”

Kaiba paused, and then added, “Lady Killer.”

Ted glared at Kaiba, wishing that, at this moment, he wasn’t being attacked by this... this... creature in human form.

Until now, Ted Bundy and other serial killers didn’t believe in vampires. They thought that vampires were supposed to be, as one of statements in the books about the supernatural put it, “creatures of myth and legend”. Made up, just for fun, and so people could get their scares in books and in movies.

But now, however, Ted didn’t need proof to see that Kaiba’s fangs were not fake and that he didn’t have contacts in his eyes to make them red. This was, as much as he pained to admit it, very real.

“Vampires are real, Theodore,” said Kaiba, reading Ted’s mind. “Unless, of course, you want me to give you a... very **graphic** demonstration that these sharp fangs of mine are _not_ fake.” He grinned at the shocked look on Ted’s face. “Oh, don’t worry, your thoughts are quite unique. Let’s just say I have a... well, let me put it this way... sixth sense about things like this.”

Finally, Kaiba had had enough of simply lapping up the blood a little at a time. With that he then opened his mouth, closed in on Ted’s neck and latched on, Ted trying to make him let go but to no avail. It seemed like twelve centuries before Kaiba had drunk all the blood he needed, and let Ted’s body drop.

“Not bad,” he grinned as he then cleaned the blood off his teeth and the corners of his mouth with his tongue. After burying Ted where he had been dropped, Kaiba then said to himself, _**“Abitere”**_ **.** **(2)**

He instantly disappeared, and then reappeared in Los Angeles, California.

* * *

When the Night Stalker opened his eyes, he looked around to see that he was in a bed with black sheets covered by a red bedspread. He was surprised — or rather, shocked. What kind of room was this? And who were its previous owners? He wasn’t sure.

“I see you are awake.”

The voice startled Richard, and he looked around, wondering where the voice had come from. Soon, his eyes fell on Kaiba, who was sitting three feet away from the bed in a brown leather chair. A cold chill ran down Richard’s spine upon seeing the dark smirk on Kaiba’s handsome visage. He then tore his eyes away from Kaiba’s face and began looking around for his weapon – namely, his gun, which he carried with him whenever he broke into homes.

“I can assure you, Richard, your gun, which you used to kill all those couples and some of those women, isn’t here,” said Kaiba. His ice-cold azure eyes darkened as he casually rose from the chair and, before Richard knew it, pinned the Night Stalker to the bed using his unusual strength.

Then when Kaiba spoke, his voice instantly sent Richard into a trance, making him unable to focus on anything except Kaiba’s eyes and that compelling voice.

Richard’s modus operandi was this: he would break into a couple’s home and sneak up on them when they weren’t looking, then shoot the man in the head. Then, he would turn to the woman and, if she wasn’t able to fight back, sexually assault her. But if she did resist, he would take away her life. Then Richard would rob and ransack the house, and then finally disappear into the shadows of the night.

On the Night Stalker’s face was a shocked expression, which Kaiba noted and then smiled at.

“How-? How did you know my modus operandi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) This means “Penetrate his flesh” in Latin. It’s an incantation from the Season 4 episode Spell of the TV show Smallville (which is owned by geniuses Alfred Gough and Miles Millar), and is cast by the character Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux — portrayed very wonderfully by Canadian actress Kristen Kreuk, who also did a wonderful job playing Lana Lang, thus showing she had versatility as an actress. Isobel was a witch from the village Castelnois de Montmiral in southern France. She was referred to as Countess, Countess Thoreaux, and, more commonly, Isobel. Isobel was very skilled in both witchcraft and martial arts.
> 
> (2) This means “Depart”. It teleports the user (and several others) to a specified location.
> 
> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
